This Is Us (Peter POV)
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: Bonus chapters for This Is Us told in Peter's POV.
1. Chapter (I & II)

This is US

PETER POV

I miss writing, but i don't really wanna do a new one or update the others (I'm sorry) I re-read This Is Us and want to do a Peter POV lol idk if you'll enjoy this or not but yeah hahah oh yeah Disclaimer!

SPOILER ALERT! if you havent read This Is Us, then go check that out! hehe

* * *

_**ChapterS**_

_**i.**_

"A bunch of us are going out to eat after the game, do you want to join us?" Jackson Wang asked me as he sat next to me. I had already finished taking a shower and I'm dressed to go, except my shoes.

I glance at my phone and shake my head. I promised Kitty I'd take her to her sleepover. Practice ran a little later than usual and I still need to drive half an hour to get there. I probably should to let her know I'm going to late.

"Why not?" Jackson frowned, today is the last day of practice for this semester since winter break started today. He had already been planning like a party at his house later before everyone leaves for the break tomorrow.

"I have to go home, since I need to drive Kitty to her friend's house." I was too busy shoving my clothes into my bag that I don't even know why had to tell them that.

"Kitty?" Jackson looks over at Hardin Scott who also has a confused look on his face, "Your girlfriend?"

I almost choked, "God no." Jeez of all the things to assume they go there. Kitty's a kid that's just wrong and illegal.

"Then what is she?" Jackson demanded.

Then I stopped abruptly, also questioning myself. Kitty is Lara Jean's little sister, Lara Jean used to be my girlfriend. Emphasis on the used to be part.

It has been two months since that break up and I'm trying my best to move forward but I know I'm lagging a bit. Hanging around Kitty when I see her doesn't really help my cause. I mean, do I even want to move forward... most of the time I'm just distracting myself with school and lacrosse to keep it off my mind but there are moments like right now that make me think about these things.

The only girl I really truly loved broke my heart, and I didn't even fight for her. I just let her go. Sometimes our last conversation plays in my head and I remember that I'm the one who suggested to break up...

"Ahh, Kitty. Your sister right?" Chester Michaels a freshman player like me, asks since he was listening into the conversation.

Oh crap, the more I daydream the later I'd be. "Yeah, sure." I shoulder my bag and look at my phone, I already have a miss call from Kitty. "Got to go, Call for any other parties during the break." I bid farewell to the others while I softly punched Jackson's arm, who still seemed confused about admitting i have a sister.

I was halfway out the door when I heard Jackson say loudly to Hardin, "Doesn't Peter have only one younger brother?"

I'll deal with that later, I'm going to need to call Kitty anyway. At least Mom dropped off my car already yesterday. After a couple of rings, Kitty answers.

"Hello?" She was speaking in a hushed tone that I wasn't sure if I heard it or not.

"Kitty? Hello?" I look at the phone and it's connected.

"Hey Peter," She greets in a much louder tone than before but she's still whispering though.

I am almost sprinting to my car, so that's supposedly why I can't hear but I still ask anyway, "Why are you whispering?"

"It's a game." She says.

I roll my eyes, I don't ask what she means by that anyway. These kids now a days have their own thing which I'm already out of the loop of. I heard Owen use a term last weekend and when I even asked I had a headache from him explaining it to me.

"Listen kid, I'm running a little late." I found my car and hopped into it. "You still need a ride, right?"

She pauses for a few seconds, "Um..." then she cleared her throat. "If that's okay."

I nodded as if she can she it, "Yeah, I told you that it is."

"Great, you'll be here in half an hour?" Theres something in her voice I don't seem to get. She's far too excited about this which seems weird. I know the kid likes me but just me giving her a ride wouldn't make her too giddy.

"More or less," hopefully less since it is a Friday. I'll probably have to resort to using the back roads which would take another extra five minutes. "You're not in a rush?"

"Nuh-uh," she answers at least this time she isn't whispering anymore. "Just take your time."

"Okay." Then we both hang up.

I was almost ready to turn to Lara Jean's street to her house when I realized that I haven't been to their house since Thanksgiving break. That day I wasn't even sure what my plan was. All I know is that if I'd see Lara Jean that day maybe we could talk but Kitty told me that Lara Jean was staying in UNC for the break.

That's when I knew that it was really over, I thought we were just on a break for a few weeks and maybe work things out after we'd talk. All hope disappeared then. But is still in denial in a way since if someone walks in my room who isn't my roommate always says, "I have a cute girlfriend." I never correct them by saying that the pictures are of me and my exgirlfriend.

What person in their right mind would leave photos of your past relationship still up as if there is still an us, when clearly its over. I make excuses that I don't have time to take it down but I know better. As I said, I'm in denial.

Well, Lara Jean won't be back next week anyway so it's safe to say she won't be here. I wouldn't know what to do if I'd see her. Maybe we'd bump somewhere in town next week or something, I'll worry about it then.

I sent Kitty a text message saying that I'm outside.

A reply comes almost a minute later, **~I'm still packing, if you want the front door is open. Wait for me inside.**

I groaned, disappointed at the kid. She's obviously alone in her house why is the front door unlocked. Seriously, I know the Coveys trust Kitty that's why they don't hire a babysitter to watch her anymore but still they need to emphasize safety outside the house to this girl.

I'm outside and no one would get inside the house without me knowing but I'm still anxious about the unlocked door so I'll just walk to the front door and lock it. Then I'll still wait in the car, I really don't want to sit in their living room.

So I get out of the car, to head to their house. I was a few feet away from the door when the door opened and the person I least expected comes out with a full bag of trash. Her back is on me still, trying to size up if it's cold enough outside to not need a coat.

My heart stops immediately and jumps to my throat the same second that I almost coughed out her name. "Lara Jean?"

She froze at her spot and grips at the door knob for more than a second before she finally turns to face me. "Peter?" She was really caught off guard seeing me.

My heart did a funny dance when my eyes met hers. She's standing right there, the girl who I just thought of not five minutes ago. It's like my mind is playing tricks on me and materializes infront of me. I would really think it's my imagination but this is actually her. She's changed a bit though, she's not as skinny before school started.

She gained her freshman fifteen but in all the right places, I've always though Lara Jean was a beautiful girl but this person infront of me is the ghost of that girl. She's turned into a woman in the two months that I haven't seen her. She doesn't have her babyish features anymore.

I mentally scolded myself since I know I'm staring. I need to say something because I can slowly feel the air between us change and it's making me uneasy. "What are you doing here?" Was the first words that left my lips. I could tell she's confused by the question, she should be asking that since this is her house.

"Oh," she probably understood that her semester wasn't supposed to end till next week. She marked the dates on my calendar when we were still together, and when December hit those days has been taunting me for two weeks now. "I took the finals early so I can come home. It's Trina's birthday tomorrow and Margot comes back too."

"Ahh," I answered far too quickly as if I wasn't listening but only waiting for he to finish talking.

"What—"

"So I guess you can give Kitty a ride?" If Lara Jean is back, there isn't really a reason for me to be here. Everything comes clearly to me now, why Kitty was whispering. She didn't want Lara Jean to know that she has a plan to ambush us both.

She faltered a bit and she nods, "Yeah, ofcourse." Though she was just blankly answering. She probably have thoughts other than me standing infront of her. I can feel trouble brewing later and Kitty will be at the end of that stick.

"Yeah, I just got out of practice. And I'm kinda tired." Actually, this interaction with Lara Jean is draining all the energy I had left. These few minutes is more exhausting than my three hour practice.

She avoids my gaze and I notice a change in her expression. She seems upset or disappointed?... did I say something just now?

"Go." Her response was flat, "Thanks for coming."

Oh she's kicking me out now, what was I expecting anyway? She'd be happy to see me. I'm sure she feels burdened and doesn't want to go through this anymore. Fine, I'll give her that at least. "Yeah, I'm here for the kid." Then I sighed, "See you around, Lara Jean." I gave her a final look before I turned around to head back to my car.

"Bye," I heard her voice crack then she slams the door behind her.

I stopped my steps and shove my hands in my pocket since that's the only way I could stop myself from shaking. I shuffled to my car as quickly as I could.

When I got in my car I banged my head on my steering wheel and released a long heavy sigh. That interaction could have been better if I wasn't caught off guard. Everything was such a blur that I'm sure I acted coldly towards her when seriously that was never my plan if this ever happened.

As much as I hate to admit it but I'm slightly upset at Kitty. I'd rather than she warned me that she was planning to ambush me with Lara Jean. She's still a kid so she doesn't understand. She probably thinks she's helping but this was the exact opposite.

Not much I can do now, might as well just go home and try to recuperate from this long day. Or maybe I can call Jackson to see where they'd be at tonight, I need a drink or two.

* * *

**ii**.

My eyes fluttered open and I was disoriented to where I am because I am at an unfamiliar space. Then everything comes to me all at once and pounded into my head. It started off with seeing Lara Jean last night to me going to Jackson's house.

I was sprawled on the floor passed out in Jackson's living room. I can hear someone snoring at least from all the drinking last night I wasn't the only one who is smart enough to stay and not drive. A few feet away from me on the couch was Chester and Ashley cuddled up.

Jeez those two are so inseparable.

Then now I realized why I woke up, my phone was ringing. My mom is calling me. It was 10am, and I told my mom I was coming back last night. Dam i'm going to be in trouble.

I cleared my throat once and twice, with all the yelling we did last night I don't know how my voice is going to sound like. "Hello?" Thankfully it sounds normal.

"So, I was headed to the shop this morning and I noticed you weren't home." Her voice sounds calm but I can tell theres more and It's coming, "Unless you decided to leave early to go practice or you never went home and is sleeping on someone else's floor."

I had to suppress a cough because my mom caught me. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Least you could have done was call, Peter."

"I'm sorry?"

She scoffed, "About twelve hours too late."

"I love you?" They always say to butter up your mom if things go south. I'm not in too much trouble since she hasn't gone on a long rant about what I did wrong so I have every right to believe that.

"Shut up, Peter." But I can hear her smile. I mean she can't be angry for too long. She's always told me that I should never drink and drive, I should sleep on someone's floor or closet if needed. So obviously she knew yesterday was the last day of school for the semester. She was a college student once and even part of a sorority in her younger years. She partied...

"I'll be home today, I'll leave now." I stood up and I found Jackson sleeping on top of his dinning table. Last night was crazy I guess, I passed out far too early to miss out on this mess. He wakes up and waves at me when he saw me headed out the door.

"You better." Mom grumbles obviously she's not paying attention anymore which means she's at the shop. "Oh, Peter before you head home I need you to go to the store and buy somethings."

"Yeah sure, just text me what you need."

"Alright, thank you honey." Then I heard her talking to someone else so it means she has a guest and she would hang up soon.

"Bye mom,"

And I heard her mumble something before she hung up on me.

I decided to go back to the dorms to take a quick shower and change since I can still smell alcohol on me, also smoke from the people at the party. Second hand smoke is also as bad as smoking itself.

It was about close to noon when I got back home and when mom's text came for what I need to buy at the store. It wasn't a long list. Dinner for tonight which seems like the ingredients for my favorite meal, and laundry detergent. She knows how much load she probably has to do now that I'm back home for the break.

I entered the store and a now senior from my old high school saw me, then waved at me. He used to play Lacrosse with me a couple years back until he switched to soccer.

I was getting ready to grab a cart when I saw Trina Covey headed my direction towards the exit. She hasn't seen me yet since she was trying to figure out to hold four bags while placing her wallet back to her purse.

Knowing how clumsy Trina is, I'm positive one of the bags will fall. So I ran up to her, to offer my help. "Trina, hey." I greeted briefly as I held in to the bag that was about to spill out.

"Oh my goddness Peter! That was quick!" She wasn't sure what she was surprised to, me coming out of nowhere or preventing her grocery items to fall. "Thank you," she giggled when I actually took two of the heavier looking bags.

"Your welcome." I smile at her.

She blinks a couple times frozen, then that second later she shakes her head mumbling to herself. She finally got her wallet back in her purse. "I can take the bags, Peter."

I instinctively look around to see if she was alone, and I wasn't even sure why my heart is fluttering as I am searching. I mean, what should I be expecting... maybe, just maybe she's—

"It's just me." Trina says answering my unspoken inquiry. "The girls and Dan are picking up Margot at the airport." She was being careful on how she said her words. She didn't say Lara Jean's name which means she probably knew about that awkward meeting I had with Lara Jean last night.

Which reminds me, At least that good thing came out of that conversation I had with Lara Jean. "Oh, happy birthday." I said and gave her one of my biggest smiles.

Trina laughs a high pitch laugh like she was trying not to enjoy my greeting but failing, and slaps my arm playfully. I was so startled by this action I pushed back from the force of her slap. "Oh Peter, you shouldn't smile to an older lady like me, like that. They'd fall for your charm." She pokes a small wrinkle on my cheek that shows when I smile like I just did.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I'm used to reactions like this though so I don't think about it too much. I'm just being polite but I can't help it. It's not like I do it on purpose.

"Well you shouldn't be sorry. At least It's a great birthday gift from you." She lowered her voice this time because people around us was watching both of us, and what she did a few seconds ago wasn't a pretty sight at all.

"Okay." I just pursed my lips.

"Semester is over for you too I guess?" She asks.

I nod, "Yep." Then I raised my phone, "Mom even got me to do errands now." The grocery list is on the screen.

"Ahh, I'm sure." Then she reaches for the bag, "Well I shouldn't keep you anymore."

I shake my head, "I'll help you to your car,"

"Nonsense, Peter."

"Seriously, it's fine. I don't mind." I insisted, and I also reach for the other two bags she was carrying

"If you are sure..." she questions and when I nod. She starts walking and I follow her.

In that short distance to the car, Trina has not stopped talking that I wondered how this little woman does not run out of air after talking too much. I'm getting breathless just watching her. I wasn't sure what she was talking about anymore either. It was too fast and too much information at once. All I could do was smile and nod, then laugh when she does.

We reach her car is when she finally stops talking and I load her stuff into her trunk. I am slightly dizzy from all that, and I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a hang-over.

"Well, thank you so much for carry all that for me Peter." Trina says and she pats my arm lightly.

"It's not a problem at all. I don't mind." And really I didn't. I actually really get along well with the Coveys. Trina is a chatterbox at times but I don't mind her at all. "I hope you have a good rest of the day, with everyone back."

She smiles, "Yeah, it'll be a nice evening with the girls." But she mostly says this to herself than anything. Then she remembers that I'm still standing there she looks up at me, "Well, I should let you go those errands wont do themselves. Tell Carina I said hi."

I nod. "I sure will. And again, happy birthday."

Trina's expression changed all of a sudden like there is something in her mind that she wanted to speak out but wasn't sure how to go about it, so I don't move and wait for her to speak.

It took about a couple seconds but she finally got it out, "Listen Peter, I don't want you to be a stranger to the family, okay?" She seems concerned about this that I don't interrupt her. "With all that had happened, know that we still think of you as someone special in our family."

My lips twitched into a smile. It sounds nice that I could be easily fooled by these words.

"Kitty still thinks about you."

Yes I know that and I do too. Kitty's still a kid so there is a blurred line to what her sister's break up and mine really means to Kitty and I. I told her before that I'm still going to be her friend, it's not going to change. Eventually, she'd be the one that'd forget me when she grows up.

"You know, you are more than welcome to visit if you want,"

And there it is, i couldnt contain my expression anymore. The giggle Trina just did probably just showed how terrifying that idea is. "I don't—"

"Sure it is," She insists, "I'm sure there would be more than one person that would be delighted to see you."

And i could feel my jaw drop open. What does she mean by that? I mean who else would be, other than Kitty? Is that what I think it is? Would she have—

My thoughts were interrupted by Trina's phone ringing, "Oh I really should get this," then she pats my arm, "Thank you again." She grabs her phone ready to answer it.

"Youre welcome." I mumbled under my breath. I am still rather dazed at the possibility that she wouldn't unhappy to see me. Such a double negative but it's a start...

Though, what start? Yesterday was too awkward she probably thinks I'm upset at her or over her... which is totally not the case. If anything, seeing her yesterday made me realize something.

I miss Lara Jean. I miss her so much it hurts. I try to drink those feelings away last night but sober now, I have one goal during the break. If I see Lara Jean again, I will not act indifferently.

I got to know... if she would be unhappy to talk to me or not. Or if she misses me as much as I miss her...

Well one step at a time Peter Kavinsky... baby steps for now.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Well, hello all. I know you guys were expecting me to update my other story but I can't. Ive been having writers block on that one. Hey, maybe with me starting to write again i might get inspiration. Actually, the reason why I even did this is coz I just reread This Is Us story and I thought, hey what if I wrote on Peter's voice here. I'm not sure where Imm ending here but definitely sure I'm doing chapters 1-8 at least! You know, those confusing times during the story about Peter's intentions hahaha! Then maybe a couple after that. If there is any special requests._

_PS i'm actually slowly starting to write an epilogue for This Is Us too but as i said slowly... hahahah okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	2. Chapter (III)

_**A/N:**_

_**What do you think so far guys? Hahah**_

_**Disclaimer!**_

* * *

_**iii.**_

I've turned into a bum. Well not completely, I still do my regular regimen as if I'm in school like going to the gym, or run. Even for break, we were threatened by our coach to maintain our workouts and diets. Apparently, a world of hell with come to us if we gain weight or lose the muscle when practices start again.

But other than that, I just lay around and do nothing. Sure, Gabe and Darren bug me to hang out, unfortunately I'm too blah to do anything. They've called me a girl more than once in the past couple days we've spoken. It's only Tuesday, I'll eventually be bored at home but for now I enjoy staying home.

That's why I'm annoyed that my nap was disturbed by my phone going off like rapidly.

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

_**Ding!**_

And I swear at least twenty more times after that without taking a break, I'm afraid my phone would blow up.

I grabbed my phone, and saw fifteen messages from a chat group I didn't even know I joined. Most of the chat is from Kenneth Zane, our team captain. Then a few responses from the team telling him to chill out because he is being annoying.

Oi, this guy really wants to head to the finals this year for his last season. His last message was threatening people not to put the chat on mute before I actually do the thing he has said not to do. Nope not today, I just want to lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling...

I was about to drift to sleep when I heard my phone buzz again, if Zane has chatted me personally because I only seen the chat group, I am going to drive up to West Virginia and knock his teeth out.

But surprisingly enough, it was a phone call. A call from a person I haven't spoken to for months. Genevieve.

"Hello?" I answer before it goes to voicemail, I don't ignore her calls anyways. She never lets it happen. It's better to just answer it or else she'll keep calling until I do.

"You don't have plans today, _right_? Give me a ride." There is no hello present in that response, and also it wasn't a request but more of a demand.

I sigh, this girl did eventually change from her bratty self when we used to date and she's much chill now but she does still have her moments. During graduation I did tell her that I will think of her as my good friends and if she needs anything, she can come to me. I didn't realize it would be to this extent. "Hi, Genevieve... _how are you Gen_... me? I'm doing great!" I say far too enthusiastically to teach her how to actually make phone conversations to a person you haven't spoken to for months.

"Whatever, _good for you_." She doesn't seem interested in this lesson. "Give me a ride."

"I haven't spoken to you in months, least you could do is say Hi."

"Hi." Her tone was clipped, she's just saying this to satisfy me and to get what she wants.

"_Then_ my answer is no." I am more than happy to keep laying on my bed. Friend or not.

I was about to hang up when I heard the doorbell. Curse the person making me get out of bed. "Listen Gen, I am busy."

"_Doing what_?"

"Doing _nothing_," I reached the door to open it, and guess who is standing there. "Genevieve!"

She ends the call and waves at me, "Well, now you are doing something. Give me a ride." Now she's using her charming self now that always works on everyone but I'm immune to it now. She walks in my house as if I already invited her in.

"Where is your car?" I demanded, I just notice someone drive off our street and it looks like Gen's car.

"Mom has it, she needs it for a trip." She was browsing in her phone not paying attention to me.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" As I've seen on her social media, she's still dating her boyfriend from highschool.

"See that's why I need a ride, Mark's at the diner waiting for me. He is getting his car fixed at the shop across the diner." She finally looked at me and pouted. "Peter, pleaaaaase?" She starts fluttering her eyelids.

As I said, I'm immune so I just stare back and do the same thing which made her stomp around like a child on the verge of a tantrum. "That worked on me five years ago, when I didn't know any better." Then I shut the door finally, "Why didn't you just ask your mom to take you?"

"Because, I haven't seen you in like forever, and I wanted to say hi." Her words were so sincere that I would have believed every word of it but I've known Gen since we were in middle-school and dated her for three years. There is a vital information being left out here...

"Genevieve, you probably think I'm a dumbass. You should know I can read you like an open book still." I cross my arms on my chest, gesturing that I just caught her bullshit. "So, talk."

She sighs, at least she knows when to give up. "Well, Mom doesn't know that Mark and I are back together." She sees the question forming in my mind and she answers it, "Mark and I broke up a month ago, and mom thought it's a good idea that I wasn't dating anyone to focus in school."

I cough out a laugh, oi this girl. She does have the tendency to be distracted by the other things but school. She's smart but she's rather do other things than work hard at school. I immediately mumbled a sorry when she glared at me. "So now what? You guys are together again behind your mom's back?"

"Not really, I mean. We aren't officially back together but we still need to talk." She tries her best to sound strong and untouchable but I can tell she's anxious. She wants to head there now and me grilling her like this delays that. "I promise, this will be the last favor ever."

I'm slightly jealous. At least she's already plans to talk it out with him. I don't even know if Lara Jean would talk to me again after Friday.

I sigh, Gen is my friend and I don't want her to think otherwise, "It's fine, just make sure you tell your mom about you and Mark." She and her mom just got closer after everything that has happened to them from junior year and I don't to change that. Genevieve is much brighter now and happy than before. She has let go of all the negativity in her life, of course she still has her manipulative and bratty moments but she's not vindictive anymore.

"Oh please," She was trying to brush it off like it's no big deal but I frowned at her, disappointingly. "Fine," she huffs. "Now can you please give me a ride?" And this time she's asking me in a much nicer way than she did the first time.

And who am I to deny her the ride, "Fine, just let me get dressed."

The ride from my house to the diner takes about fifteen minutes. Gen and I took advantage of that by giving each other short versions of our lives the since graduation.

And she was very careful not to talk about Lara Jean, she asked one question about how Lara Jean was but that's the extent to it. It's obvious that she knows about our break up but won't even try to bring it up.

I'm not big on social media but when I do post, it's usually of me and Lara Jean. And since the breakup, I barely even post anything. My last update was my physics project that didn't go so well and that was three weeks ago.

We just arrived at the diner. I was about to drop front drive when I saw Lara Jean walk in the shop looking at her phone. I almost hit the brake too hard that Gen immediately noticed as to the reason why I got slightly reckless. "Sorry," I mumbled.

She smiles at me softly, "You should come in."

I shake my head, "No. it's okay."

"I've never seen you doubt yourself like this. You are always so sure of yourself! so where is that overflowing confidence!" She smacks my arm then points at a parking spot that was empty across us.

"It's still there but there is something we call as giving someone space." As much as I want approach her, I just have no clue how to go about it just yet.

"Peter Kavinsky, I think two months is enough space don't you think?" then she laughs when I stared at her blankly. I didn't mention that we break up, so how on earth does she know that it was about then. "I have Instagram and Facebook Peter. When I noticed that the two of you haven't posted a single photo together since then, I can put two and two together."

"_Stalker_." I am judging her now.

"Yes, and you are a coward." She was glowering at me back. After a few seconds of me and her glaring at each other, she softens her gaze. She had hand on my knee, she pats it lightly. "I'm not saying get back together with her right there and then, _or if you even want to_. But at least building some sort of relationship even some type of friendship is a start."

And that was all the encouragement I need; I am not sure if I really where I want to plan to do after but as Gen said I have to start somewhere. So without saying another word I decided to take the parking spot.

"See, you should always listen to me PeterK." I can see her wink at the corner of my eye.

I let out a breath, she is never going to let me live this down.

Genevieve and I walk in together, and my eyes immediately went to Lara Jean. She was looking at the booth me and her usually sit in before she turned towards the door. I can see her eyes widen and she inched in her chair. She tilted her head and waves at Genevieve. Then Lara Jean gives me the most civilized smile I've ever seen before she faces straight at the bar.

I froze on at the spot when Gen kissed my cheek. I was about to mumble to ask what she's doing, "She's watching us at the corner of her eye, I just want to see how she'd react." She whispers. Before I was about to protest, she spots Mark who didn't seem happy about that friendly peck on the cheek but he was still nice enough to wave at me though I'm sure that comes with malice and wants to knock me out. "Bye," then she skips towards Mark's booth and slides next to him. She's forgotten that I exist now, or how she just turned me into her free Uber ride.

Lara Jean was talking to the waitress now, she's ordering something.

I take a long deep breath, "Here goes nothing," I mumble to myself before walking over to her.

I overheard Lara Jean ordering Apple Pie, the server says she'll be back with the order. I hope it'll take her a while to comeback. Now Lara Jean is left alone, and she's on her phone, she was scratching something out with her stylus.

"Hey, Covey." I greet Lara Jean hoping that my voice didn't crack. I took her silence as a sign to sit next to her.

She looks at me and smiles, my heart stopped. "Peter," Her voice cracked slightly and it made me grin, I always find it adorable that her voice would break when she's nervous.

"You buying pie?" Small Talk… start with small talk. I chant to myself.

She nods not willing to speak again, I'm sure she doesn't trust that it wouldn't falter a bit again.

"Can't you just make it?" I ask carefully to make her talk. I can't ask her yes or no questions anymore if I want to have a decent conversation with her. I smile at her softly.

"It's hunting down food that Margot and I crave since we're away from home. And I can't make the pie taste it like here." I can see her expression how she was surprised how those words came out of her easily despite her nerves.

"Ahh, That's cool." Now I'm the one needing to dig into my brain for what to say next. _Think Kavinsky…_ this silence is deafening.

At least, this time she asks a question to save me from myself, "Aren't you going to order anything?"

I shake my head, "Nah, I'm about to head out soon. Gen just asked me to give her a ride her. Mark's car is at the shop across the street so they are waiting for that." I felt my phone going off in my pocket more than once. I take it out only to find messages from Zane and Jackson this time, saying not to mute the chatgroup since I'm guessing I'm the only one who hasn't even bothered to reply. Jackson just texted me saying that he is going to smother Zane soon_._

I decided to reply to Jackson's message. ~**Not before I can.**

"Ahh, that's cool." She there was an echo in her voice, like she was mimicking me.

I chuckle at her, she's really trying her hardest not to make this awkward too. "Relax, Lara Jean. I don't bite."

She rolls her eyes at me and sighs, "Well, if you haven't eaten anything whose to say you aren't going to."

I shake my head, "Touché, Covey." speaking of which I haven't eaten lunch yet, I probably should get something to eat when I get home. I glance to my right and I saw her phone unlocked, She has a list of food and where to buy. What's worse on here is her food choices… it makes me wonder if baking all those sweets has ruined her actual food taste buds. "Seriously, Pizza at Arriz?" even saying that pizza place has left a bitter taste in my mouth and I shivered. "When will you learn Covey? Arriz pizza tastes like butt. Crust is too soggy, and they barely put meat in it."

She glares at me and takes her phone back from the top of the box. "As opposed to your Harrison's which is all meat and sauce it tastes like a soaked meat sandwich!" She snaps at me. This has been the usual argument between me and her when it comes to ordering pizza out, that it always end at an impasse and we never end up ordering pizza alone unless Kitty is part of the equation.

"Which is what pizza _should_ be." I steal her phone back to look at that list to see if what other crap food lists she has on here.

"Give me my phone back, Kavinsky." She calmly reaches her hand out, "That's mine and Margot's list."

I am disappointed in her seriously, this list is bad. I feel like she's punishing Margot for moving away and not missing home. "Listen, This list? It's like your making Margot a list to make her hate the food here." But when I turn to face her, she was giving me a silent death stare. _I know_ this look all to well, if I continue acting like this she might be the one to bite me instead. I placed her phone back to her palm and feigned fear.

"It's not your list, _is it?_" She challenges me, and if I say something, she doesn't want to hear she will not let me have the last words. It made me smile, I miss this really. We'd used to do this before and it depends who wins really. I usually let her win since she's can't talk as well as I can at times.

She smiles back at me, and I knew we were at a truce now. "True, bit still. Hot wings at Cheers? Now you are just asking for it."

Now she looks at her list, she's probably just remembered how we ate at that place one time and we hated it. "I mean, their wings are dry and over cooked."

"Fine, was it Keboys or the Korean restaurant that had good chicken?" Now she's actually asking for opinion and I feel overwhelmed. It's like she's making me remember all those places we love to eat together because she either doesn't remember being there with me anymore or she just wants to hear what I think. "Well, Keboys is your safe bet. Trina doesn't like Korean food." Well even if its for her and Margot's list that doesn't mean she'd forget about the other people in the house. They are already eating that terrible pizza from arriz.

She nods and lowers her head to eye at the box. It's like she's having a conversation to herself.

"I miss this," I say it out loud even before I could stop it. I guess I wasn't ready for our conversation to end yet.

"What?" she was taken aback to what I said.

_Baby steps, Kavinsky. Don't rush into this just yet._ I shrug calmly, "Talking to you, it was always or _is _easy._"_ Even before, after not speaking as much after Genevieve and I started dating in middle school I could still sit with her and have a conversation like we've been friends the entire time, that there was no falling out that had happened. _Like now _for example… sure a couple days ago was weird but who can blame anyone to be blindsided to meet up like that.

This, right here, is more natural. We aren't forcing ourselves to interact with each other but we are actually making conversation. She always makes me feel comfortable no matter what the situation is… even if she is my ex-griflriend who broke up with me over the phone.

"I know," She answers like she knew exactly what I feel. "I think it's nice that it's always so easy to talk to you too." Then she slides the phone over to me, "Is the list okay?" now she's actually doubting herself.

I just smirk at her, and squint at her. "Well.."

"If you say _Harrisons_, I am so walking out that door."

_Please don't._ I wanted to say but to sound less desperate I just shake my head. If letting her crap pizza will let her sit with me a bit longer than so be it. "Then the list is okay."

We sit there, watching each other, waiting, not sure what to do next. I don't want to move or leave, and I don't want to assume things but I think she doesn't want to either.

My phone goes off on the table, and I secretly curse who ever that is because he just ruined the mood. I speak up anyway, to make her not think of my phone. "So you ordering the food now?"

She nods, "I haven't called in advance, I miss driving around."

I raise my eyebrow at her in surprise, _Lara Jean misses driving? _Who is this girl?

"Yeah, I mean not alot but the fact that I didn't do it all the past four months. I do miss it."

My phone goes off again, and annoyed I finally grabbed my phone. It was a message from my mom asking if Owen is home. I replied saying he was next door when I left. I then turn to Lara Jean, I seriously have nothing to do and if she's driving around then I have a small suggestion, "Do you want company?" then I would love to go with her

I had no idea how I got Lara Jean to say yes for me to accompany her for her food hunt. I don't even remember how it even happened. Everything I said to convince her was a secret prayer to the heavens and the gods that she wouldn't think it's weird and say no.

But here we are, talking and enjoying each other's presence while waiting for her food to arrive. We are having too much fun I think because we'd stick around even after the food has already been prepared. It's nice catching up…

And with everything, it's just nice to be friends again at least.

Unfortunately, every good thing has to come to an end. I was carrying a box of pizza inside their house, no one is home and the dogs are barking in the backyard for the arrival of humans. She leads me to the kitchen and tells me to put the box down. This is it, I guess.

"Thank you for today Peter, I actually had fun."

I raise an eyebrow, amused. "Why were you expecting it to be lame?"

She playfully hits my arm, embarrassed that I put her in a spot where whatever her answer be would not sound good. "You know what I _mean_."

Well, I understand. From last week's awkward meeting, we would expect every time we'd see each other we will act like that. Fortunately, we passed that. "Well, I can be friends with everyone, and I mean _everyone_." I want to emphasis this so she wouldn't think of me as a person she used to date. I just want her to be comfortable with me just enough so I can be around _more_.

"Yeah. You're Peter Kavinsky. You're good people person." She says happily.

I urge to fight to roll my eyes, she always says this. I'm people person. It's just that I enjoy talking to people and finding out their stories. Lara Jean is just they type that sits there and be fine by herself, but if you talk to her then she'll open up to be the people person I know she can be. "Well I can't deny that." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She rolls her eyes then giggles.

Then silence. This is the first time since the whole afternoon that we shared a quiet moment between us. It's not awkward though, it's a nice one, its not like we need to force ourselves to talk. But still probably shouldn't overstay my welcome, this is a step to the good road. That's a start.

"I think I should go," I check the time on my phone and there's so many messages from that chat group alone. Seriously Zane, you are annoying. It's just him talking too. No one is responding.

"I'll walk you out." She offers.

"This was really nice, Covey. If you want company next time too. Call me." _Please…_ jeez I sound pathetic. "You're fun to hang out with." I try to sound nonchalant but I am waiting anxiously for her answer. I've never met a girl that made me as uneasy as Lara Jean I swear.

"Yeah, I mean you should too."

_Yes, that's an invite!_ I know she wants to make it like she's not calling me. She does have her pride but as for me. It's out the window now… after today. I might want to see a lot more of her if she lets me. "I'll hold you onto that, Covey."

"Peter?" I heard Kitty's voice from behind me. When I turned, Kitty was running towards me from Dr. Covey's car.

"Hey Kid," I couldn't help but smile and wave at the girl who I know is going to cause me to break a lot of guys' faces when she grows up. I lifted her off the ground when she hugged me. I didn't have to lift her very far this time, "Woah, you grew kid." I measured the top of her head to my chest.

She nods excitedly, "A quarter of an inch." Dang, she's growing up fast.

"Hey Peter." Dr. Covey walks over to us, he extends a hand for me to shake.

And I did, "Dr. Covey good afternoon. How's it going?"

"Good, I guess. Now that all my kids are home. It's quiet now that I only have one kid."

I chuckle, right. Kitty is loud by herself. I doubt the Coveys would miss their other children. "Really?"

"Well…" Dr. Covey glances over at Kitty.

"Hey!" Kitty protests.

We all laughed and I ruffle Kitty's hair like I would Owen when he's being a brat, she smacks my arm away and moves farther from me. She straightens her hair and looks at me, "What are you doing here?"

I told them that I was keeping Lara Jean company while she was waiting for their dinner.

"You joining us for dinner then?" Dr. Covey asked me a question that totally caught me off guard.

"I—"

"You don't have plans, correct?" He asks me.

I turn towards Lara Jean trying to find the answer in her expression. Maybe if I can read into in that she doesn't want me to join for dinner but she just stares back then Kitty's hopeful face that I can never say no to. "No?" I say weakly. I cleared my throat to answer properly, "No, my mom and owen are at my Aunt's till tomorrow." One of Aunt Dannah's neighbors has a birthday party so Owen and my cousin are invited. I'm alone to eat left overs.

"It's settled. You are staying for dinner." He claps his hand together like a mad genius whose experiment succeeded. "I mean, you can't wait with Lara Jean for food she ordered and not enjoy the meal."

So, it'd decided. I'm having dinner with the Coveys. So much for baby steps, this went to a full head on race and I don't even know what's at the end of that finish line, other than soggy pizza.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Alright, don't forget to tell me what you think. PLEAASE? But I do miss you guys! Thanks for reading and sending out reviews! HAHA someone asked me to write till chapter 9… I don't know how to do smut hahahahahah but I can try in third person maybe so its not as weird for me hahaha but I can't promise alright?**_


End file.
